


The right place

by Level_Nightmare



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Prolapse, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Forced Feminization, Humiliation, Object Penetration, Squirting, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Level_Nightmare/pseuds/Level_Nightmare
Summary: In this story, Higgs initially suffers verbal and physical violence that is often reserved for women. Fragile in fact questions his courier skills by insinuating that he is at the head of Monaghan's Delivery thanks to sexual favors of some kind. In a little passionate world that is that of Death Stranding, Fragile and Higgs play on an initial abuse that then turns into pleasure for both of them: she is the mistress and he is dominated by her brutal physical and verbal humiliations.
Relationships: Fragile/Higgs Monaghan
Kudos: 25





	The right place

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader, I apologize in advance for the inevitable mistakes that you will find in this story: unfortunately English is not my first language and I helped myself with an online translator. Please keep this in mind and I hope you enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> In this story you will find severe female domination, a feminization of the male and a lot of physical and mental humiliation. Higgs is reduced to a mere sexual object, used, soiled and ridiculed for his physical peculiarities. If you don't disgust finding rectal prolapses, anal fisting and peeing, I think you can be in the right place. Enjoy the reading! <3

"So what's your secret, Monaghan? Or ... Higgs. Can I call you that?" Fragile's voice surprises him a bit by making his back stand upright and looking up from the documents he is checking.

"I have no secrets, I'm crystal clear and transparent like water. You can call me whatever you like." the other courier replies with a smile that is between the amused and the embarrassed, a smile that comes to involve his bright blue eyes so bizarrely underlined by the thick line of kohl.

Fragile Express and Monaghan Delivery have been twinned for a few months and business is proceeding wonderfully with the respective leaders who seem to share the same self-denial in work and the same ambition in trying to make post-Death Stranding human life a little more tolerable. The woman, however, already knew Monaghan because of her father. The courier from the west had approached the Fragile Express to seek an agreement but her father had politely refused it and patiently confided that he hadn't liked something in Monaghan.

Fragile remember a particular expression of her father, something about Higgs' hands, his continuous and emphatic gesticulation. With an enigmatic smile on her full lips, the woman approaches her colleague to peek over the delivery documents over his arm. "How many numbers. Don't you have an accountant to help you?" she asks him with ronant sweetness, with that monotonous tone that Higgs still struggles to understand: is she making fun of him or is she serious? Should he answer her with a laugh or try to do some irony? Instead of acting, he think and the joke grows old among them, thus wresting a clumsy, somewhat muttered response from him. "I can do the math. I'm just ... you know ... I just have to ...".

She gently taps a finger that appears to be made of porcelain on Higgs' folder, clearing her throat like a teacher dealing with a really slow pupil in learning. "If you know do the math you will know that this number has to be moved here and that this must be subtracted from the total while ... oh, I'll show you. Move." with pragmatic elegance he pushes him with her hip, lifting folder and pen from his hands, correcting errors with a clear and legible handwriting. "Here you go. Usually I always double check. You should do it too, Higgs. Don't get tired." When she turns to smile at him she is forced to look up a lot given the proximity and the stature gap and he stands there, puzzled to weigh her and what she has just told him. 'Do not get tired.'? What was she alluding to? Maybe he looks tired? Or maybe it's because of the error in the calculation?

"No, I ... I got distracted." finally he replies, taking a step back to resume due distance. It has often been pointed out to him that with his size he tends to put the lower people in awe and that, by education, he should take a few steps back.  
"The important thing is that you don't get distracted while driving or while you're in the mountains." Fragile replies, raising a hand to pinch his cheek almost tenderly. "Always pull over when you do your makeup. I recommend." He blushes to the root of his hair, lowers his gaze but cannot shy away from smiling almost shyly. "It's just something I read in a book!" tries to defend himself: he knows he appears eccentric compared to the quiet apathy of the rest of the community but for him the make-up and the golden mask are a distinctive sign of his research, his knowledge in the field of Death Stranding as well as his ability to smell BT.

"Looks good on you." she silences him, approaching him to rest her forefinger on his soft lips and keep it there for a few moments, pressing her fingertip to make it slide over it, follow the design under that badly shaved beard. "... a beautiful girl like you does not need to do the math. So, you will understand that remains a great mystery to me how you managed to put yourself in charge of a company like yours, Monaghan.". Fragile's smile widens showing small, regular white teeth. He does not move and stares at her from very confused: why does she turn him to the female? There is something strange and unspoken in the air, an allusion to something he seems to have done or not been able to do.

"The company carries my name. I built it thanks to my talent with the BTs and, if I can afford the low humility, to my delivery skills. Monaghan's couriers moved to the tar belt in the extreme west, Fragile. " there is pride in Higgs' voice and her eyes seem to shine with expectation and enthusiasm for those words. "Oh, I know. I just wondered that ... you know, with a mouth like yours and ... that little, delicious ass, you hadn't taken someone's place before you. You know you are very ... provocative, I'm sure. You do it on purpose. You are ... a seductress and you like to be, nothing wrong. I like women like you." Higgs tries to answer her again trying to keep a conversational tone and not to appear embarrassed or just perplexed: their companies have entered into a contract recently, he must not ruin everything.

"I'm not a woman, however ..." his voice comes out a little stunted, low, as if he were apologizing to her for his nature. "... and I can assure you that I have not taken anyone's place. I am really good. If you want I can ..." he cannot conclude because the woman grabs him by the elbow and moves with an elastic and elegant step behind of him, while pushing him forward. She is so small and petite, he is so tall and powerful but in that maneuver he doesn't know why, he finds himself leaning against a load of metals and ceramics with her pressed behind his back, a hand tucked inside his pants to rub his cock through underpants.

Higgs stiffens, appalled and can't help but look down to be sure this is happening seriously, feeling not only embarrassed but also strongly objectified. "... I knew you were getting wet just talking about it, mindless bitch." Fragile murmurs, rubbing her face against his shoulder, her fingers moving quickly along his cock and rubbing his glans after discovering it to moisten them. She presses one knee between his legs forcing him to spread them and slides his hand on the man hip, then behind, her fingers pressing against the butthole which, given Higgs' passion for big cocks, is decidedly wider and more yielding than normal, with swollen and moist external lips, throbbing. He jumps slightly, resting his hands on the crates to which he is leaning, blazing in the face with shame.

"As I imagined. Wet and sticky. You've been drooling since we started talking, I smelled the stench of your enlarged pussy from the top of the stairs." says harshly Fragile, undoing his pants and lowering them to his knees together with his underwear. He stiffens his back trying to turn to look at her. "Fragile ... the other couriers could pass through here, they'll see us!" he whines, receiving in exchange a slap behind the back of the neck, a tap that the owner usually reserves for a particularly stupid dog. "I know. And I know that your pussy would drip for anyone who came down those stairs, insatiable slut. So try to be a good dog and satisfied me. Let's see a little ..." feeling examined so brutally, he becomes paralyzed, collecting the hands in front of the chest and staring dullly into the void. He has always received these attentions from the males he has met and no one has ever spoken to him like this, turning him to the feminine: he is rather proud of his masculine attributes of discreet size and of his cozy little ass.

"Heaven, it's really gross." Fragile is saying behind him. Her hand is pressed against his hole and four fingers slide in easily, abundantly lubricated and facilitated by the soft sphincter. He moans pushing his ass against her hand, tightening his thighs in feeling so deliciously explored the intestine. "No, Fragile. No, not like that, don't put your fingers so deeply!" he whispers in a low voice, trying to grab her wrist with the hand that she chases imperiously, continuing to rummage in his intestines without any mercy. "Why? You are afraid that I will find ... oh, Heaven. Heaven. It's disgusting." her voice is low, involved, theatrically horrified. Her fingers dig into his ass making him moan and sigh, making his knees soft and covering his skin with a cold film of acrid sweat.

"This?" Fragile laughs behind him, pulling a pink vibrator, about twenty centimeters long, from his ass, which ridiculously shakes like a rubber worm. She slams it against his face to force him to open his eyes and look at it. "That's why you have messy panties, you keep squirting in them. And you wonder why you can't do the math? Why do you try to do it with your pussy, that's why. Open your mouth." she forces him to do so, pushing the vibrator inside and forcing him to suck it while she bends over to stare closely at his open and reddened gaping hole. "This pussy is mine now, do you know?" she murmurs gently, penetrating him again with her fingers, then with her hand and, after having rolled up the sleeve of her jacket up to the elbow, with her forearm. She kneels behind him to stuff his ass from underneath, forcefully, making him whimper and forcing him to rise on tiptoe every time her fist reaches too high.

After plunging it violently she does not withdraw her arm making him impale beyond the elbow whining and whimpering, with his ridiculously wide ass, then grabbing his hand and forcing him with anger to cover his cock and balls. "I don't even want you to hang this stuff in front of me. When you're with me, don't you dare take it out. You are a disgusting, little retarded bitch but you can understand that too, can't you? Do 'Yes' with that head full of cum if you have understand, go on! " she opens her hand inside him, makes him tighten his thighs again, makes him moan loudly and in the end yes, Higgs nods frantically with the vibrator still sunk in his mouth.

Disgusted, Fragile slips her arm from his ass, looking with a grimace at the sphincter spilling out with a flabby noise and hanging there horribly. She wipes her slimy arm with a rag that she also uses to tighten that ridiculous rectal prolapse and squeeze it, manipulate it, unrolling the intestine out of his ass a little at a time. He drools abundantly against the vibrator that falls from his mouth, turns his eyes in his orbits and desperately ejaculates against the briefcases, undone like a beast after too many mates. "Oh, fuck, fuck ... put it back in ... fuck ... it doesn't have to be that out! Everyone will see it, it's huge, it comes out of my ass!" he is whining like a demented brat and continues to whine enough to make her totally impatient.

Fragile holds him for that disgusting piece of flabby raw meat that hangs from his ass and forces him to get on his knees, inserting inside him the filthy vibrator that remains to swing ridiculously in the swollen and dripping rectum like a huge anal thermometer. She forces him to keep it inside, then, imperiously, she presses his red face against her groin covered with sturdy black latex. "Lick. You have squirted your stinky juice all over, that sucks. Afterwards I make you clean it with your tongue, useless bitch." He nods frantically, resting his mouth on her warm pussy, perfectly drawn under the tight fabric, the tongue slipping between her intimate lips, the nose pressing against the erect clit while trying to hold the vibrator in his broken ass.

She smiles from above, grabbing him by the greasy hair and opens the thin zipper that passes through her pussy, pulling aside the soaked panties to make it stick to his mouth. Higgs kisses her as if it were Fragile's mouth, sinking his tongue in it, sighs sweetly in her smell as a fertile and dominant female, overwhelmed by the need to be hers, completely, undoubtedly. The woman nods and moves away just to frantically caress her thick and erect clitoris, proudly shiny, squirting in his face a jet of scented and pungent lady's juice. He squeezes her hips in his arms to be able to press his face against her pussy, feeling the vibrator slip out of his ass and the rectum crawl obscenely on the dirty concrete floor. He knows he has given a disgusting image the her but he also knows that perhaps it was exactly what Fragile wanted.

The woman allows him to do it, then she rubs the pussy on his pleading and so strangely sweet face, staring into those lost and blue eyes that it would not be difficult to lose your head. Impudently brings two fingers to enlarge the lips of the pussy, relaxing the bladder to pee on him, a golden jet that wets his face and soaks the fabric of the light jacket he wears. He opens his mouth to let it run on his tongue, he is delighted by her smell which marks him as his property and Fragile is definitely satisfied with it. Without adding anything else, she forces him to lick her to clean, holding him by the hair, then closes the zipper and walks away. "Clean and then come upstairs. I have to give you a wash."

Higgs watches her go up the stairs and leave him in pitiful conditions, stunned and completely confused by what has just happened, above all for the fact that in his life he never had a woman as a partner. Now, with his rectum unrolled from the ass and drenched in squirt and female urine, he hurries to get back in place but not before having licked his own cumshot as she ordered him. After having slipped the vibrator back into his broken ass, he followed her up the stairs, forced to take short and prudent steps so as not to risk slipping the guts out again and hoping that nobody will see him and, above all, sniff him.


End file.
